thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Howdy Doody Lost Episode from 1958
In 1958, Elvis Presley became Banned in Iran, most likely, The Homophobic Shah of Iran confirmed that it Violated Religion. 800px-NBC Laramie peacock.jpg|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mZCkSJxv9k HowdyDoodyVietnamWar.jpeg|This is the real Howdy Doody and my name is Elmer and I'm 16 years old HowdyDoodyVietnamWar.jpeg|This is our first peanut gallery to serve alcohol. Astrohavinganorgasm.png|FUCK IRAN. WHY. THE SHAH BANNED ELVIS DUE TO ISLAM!!!! NOOOOOOO! Screwballs.jpg|Play the theme song. HowdyDoodyVietnamWar.jpeg|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHQ0MRu2Nf4 HowdyDoodyVietnamWar.jpeg|Bob is currently f**king the sl*tty wh*res Screwballs.jpg|WHO THE FUCK IS THE SHAH BANNING THE LATEST MUSIC TREND. IS IT STUPID ISLAM IS IT????? HowdyDoodyVietnamWar.jpeg|I hate Iran. 250px-Farfour.jpg|HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING ABOUT IRAN, ITS LEADER (THE SHAH), ISLAM. HowdyDoodyVietnamWar.jpeg|I hate the ban, not the people. 250px-Farfour.jpg|THAT DOESNT MATTER BLEACH!!!!!! HowdyDoodyVietnamWar.jpeg|I'm very rich. Children love me and also parents. I'm getting more rich. Screwballs.jpg|NOT ANYMORE, KIDS LOVE CRAP STUFF NOW, LIKE GUNSMOKE. HowdyDoodyVietnamWar.jpeg|What? Why? Screwballs.jpg|CBS KEEPS RENEWING THIS SHIT SHOW. HowdyDoodyVietnamWar.jpeg|NBC IS LOSING RATINGS! I'm going to sing Hound Dog. 250px-Farfour.jpg|I'M FORCING YOU TO WATCH GUNSMOKE ON CBS. 250px-Farfour.jpg|STOP SINGING HOUND DOG! HowdyDoodyVietnamWar.jpeg|AM I FORCED TO SING SOME STUPID SONG FROM THE 1920s???????? 250px-Farfour.jpg|When you sing, it sounds like Elvis and I hate him. 250px-Farfour.jpg|GO SING LIKE JELLY ROLL MORTON. HES A LEGEND.I'M FORCING YOU TO SING THE PEARLS BY JELLY ROLL MORTON! NOW, OR ELSE I'M FORCING YOU TO WATCH GUNSMOKE. HowdyDoodyVietnamWar.jpeg|(singing) You ain't nothing, but a hound dog. You ain't nothing, but a hound dog. 250px-Farfour.jpg|IT'S GUNSMOKE TIME. Gunsmoke_(title_screen).jpg|Good evening. My name's Wayne. Some of you may have seen me before; I hope so. I've been kicking around Hollywood a long time. I've made a lot of pictures out here, all kinds, and some of them have been Westerns. And that's what I'm here to tell you about tonight: a Western—a new TV show called Gunsmoke. No, I'm not in it. I wish I were, though, because I think it's the best thing of its kind that's come along, and I hope you'll agree with me; it's honest, it's adult, it's realistic. When I first heard about the show Gunsmoke, I knew there was only one man to play in it: Jim Arness, who is actually my friend. He's a young fellow, and maybe new to some of you, but I've worked with him and I predict he'll be a big star. So you might as well get used to him, like you've had to get used to me! And now I'm proud to present my friend Jim Arness in Gunsmoke. HowdyDoodyVietnamWar.jpeg|You'll be old news by 1960. 250px-Farfour.jpg|ARE YOU KIDDING, GUNSMOKE WILL BE EXTREMELY POPULAR BY 1960. (FARFOUR PREDICTED IT) HowdyDoodyVietnamWar.jpeg|We'll still be around, bitch! 800px-NBC Laramie peacock.jpg|WE DON'T THINK SO. NEXT YEAR, WE'RE MAKING BONANZA EXIST (THEY PREVENTED THE 1969 SHOW PEANUTS FROM WINNING RATINGS, SO CBS AXED IT AND REPLACED IT WITH HEE HAW) HowdyDoodyVietnamWar.jpeg|We will still be popular in 1961. 800px-NBC Laramie peacock.jpg|we're going to axe you in 1960 depending how great bonanza does. HowdyDoodyVietnamWar.jpeg|No. Why? F*ck you NBC! 800px-NBC Laramie peacock.jpg|WE'RE FOLLOWING CBS' FOOTSTEPS INTO ANOTHER HIT SHOW THAT EVERY1 IN THE 60S WILL REMEMBER. Theend.jpg Category:Banned Howdy Doody Episodes